


There's just something about Rick Grimes.

by MorgendorfferV93



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Hate, Jealousdaryl, Love, M/M, Obsession, Possesivedaryl, Rickyl, angrycarol, angrydaryl, angryrick, angrysex, comfortsex, confusedrick, hurtrickyl, obsessedcarol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/MorgendorfferV93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world taken over by the dead all Rick wants is to be happy, and that happiness can only be found with Daryl Dixon. But will a jealous Carol pull them apart? and just how far would she go to get what she wants?</p><p>I do not own the walking dead.</p><p>(BETA) Still editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And just when things were going well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little idea i wanted to play aroud with. lets see how it works out and i'll try to post as often as i can.

Chapter One:

The sun was burning down onto the prison, it was almost impossible to work in such heat and the rationed water didn’t help either. Forcing what little energy he had, Rick continued tending to the few vegetables he’d managed to grow in the last few months. How they survived in this heat he’d never know.  
It had been quiet recently, no major incidents had occurred in the past few weeks and the dead didn’t seem to show up as often as before. For Rick and the group it was nice to relax, well relax the best they could during the apocalypse anyway.

Taking a quick break, Rick sat down in the dirt next to the small garden, it was hard work and he just didn’t have the energy for it.  
“Hey Rick?” a small voice called from behind. “You gonna sit there getting a tan all day or you gonna come inside for something to eat”?  
Turning around Rick came face to face with carol, she carried a uneasy expression. Was something wrong?  
“I’ll be there in just a sec, you carry on inside.” Rick watched in wonder as Carol slowly made her way back to the prison. She seemed different somehow, something was up.

Arriving at the prison cafeteria, Rick stepped inside to find all the group eating together, this was a rare occurrence. Taking a seat he couldn’t help but smile, it was nice to see happy faces for once.  
“Here Rick.” Carol came from behind handing him a bowl of Rabbit stew, she still carried that same expression. Why did she look so sad? This wasn’t like Carol at all.  
“Carol, are you ok?” Rick asked, placing his hand on hers. She seemed to flinch at his touch, her cheeks reddening.  
“I’m fine.” She whispered, quickly moving away. Seriously not like her at all.

Thinking nothing more of it, Rick quickly tucked into his food, it was good as always and he hadn’t really realised how hungry he was until now.

“What was that all about?” Daryl came out of no where taking Rick by surprise, his expression stern.  
“Nothing. She seems a bit off is all.” Rick shrugged.  
“Didn’t look like nothing.” What?  
“She’s just not herself.”  
“Something going on between you two?” why was he so paranoid?  
“I told you it’s nothing.”  
Finishing his meal, Rick placed the bowl down on the table before heading back outside. What the hell was Daryl talking about? And why were he and carol acting so strange? Rick couldn’t help but wonder whether something had happened between the two of them, well if so they needed to deal with it.

The air was finally cooling down outside, and the sun was starting to set over the prison. Taking in a deep breath, Rick welcomed the breeze that swept over his aching body. It was nice to get away from the drama that seemed to be unfolding inside.  
It had been a stressful few months with Lori passing and the Governor attacking, but now everything seemed to have settled down for now. They’d all came along way and it hadn’t been easy for anyone, but no one ever said the end of the world would be easy.  
“We’ll get through this.” Rick spoke quietly to himself. “we have to.”  
Deciding he’d gotten enough fresh air, Rick headed back into the prison, he needed a long sleep if that was even possible.

Returning to his cell, Rick found carol sitting at the end of his bed, that same damn expression on her pale face.  
“Carol are you gonna tell me whats going on with you!” Rick demanded, strolling into the cell.  
“We need to talk.” Carol spoke out, her voice low.  
“Yeah. We do. Tell me what’s up.” he was getting anxious now.  
“It’s hard.” Carol started, staring down at her knotted fingers. “I’m a strong person Rick, hell I’ve been through enough. It’s just… forget it.” She suddenly cut off. Standing up, Carol quickly tried to leave the cell, her eyes never leaving the floor.  
In one quick swoop, Rick grabbed her by the upper arm, forcing her to look to him.

Carol stared at Rick in disbelief, an unfamiliar look crossing her usually mutual expression, what had happened to her?  
“I’ve never seen you acting like this before, now tell me whats wrong damn it.” Rick demanded once more, releasing his grip from Carol’s arm.  
“You really wanna know?” she asked, her tone irritable.  
“Yes.” Rick sighed in exasperation.  
Slowly, Carol placed her hands on both sides of Rick’s face, grabbing it gently. “fine.” She whispered.  
Leaning up her mouth was suddenly on Rick’s, kissing him hard. Taking a moment to realise what was happening, Rick quickly pushed carol away. What the Fuck!  
“No Rick, You need to understand!” she cried using all her strength to knock him onto the bed.  
“Carol stop it!” Rick shouted, trying to get her off of him, she was stronger than she looked.

Climbing on top of Rick, Carol forced her lips onto his once again, had she lost her fucking mind! Using his forearm, Rick quickly tried to push her away but she wasn’t giving up so easily.  
“Please Rick, I love you!” her cries echoed through the cell block. Was she mad!  
“No you don’t!” Rick shouted angrily, pushing her face away with his hand. “You need to stop this!”  
Damn it what the hell was he supposed to do! 

“Thought there was nothing going on, Rick?” a voice suddenly called out from outside the cell startling them both. Taking the opportunity, Rick forced his way from under Carol dropping off the bed onto the floor.  
“Daryl!” he breathed looking up at the pissed off figure lurking by the Cell. “This isn’t what it..’’  
“Save it.” Daryl’s dark tone sent an uneasy feeling through Rick making his heart race in response. Fuck.  
“Daryl? Daryl!” Rick called after him as he disappeared out of sight. There was definitely something going on between Daryl and Carol. The thought almost made Rick jealous. Wait?

Turning around, Rick eyed up Carol whom was still laying on his bed staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Please. I needed you to understand.” She sniffed, tears filling her eyes.  
Rick couldn’t help but stare back, his expression was almost soul crushing, he was beyond angry.  
“You need to leave now.” He breathed through gritted teeth.  
Picking herself up off the bed, Carol hurriedly made her way out of the cell never giving Rick a second glance.

Sitting at the end of the bed, Rick tried to make sense of exactly what had happened. What was carol thinking? And what the hell was up with Daryl?  
Laying down, Rick closed his eyes pinching the skin in between them. What a day! This had all came out of no where.  
He couldn’t help but be angry at Carol, what the fuck had gotten into to her? And now Daryl was pissed at him, he needed to tell him it was all a misunderstanding. Damn it!  
Feeling a burst of exhaustion wash over his body, Rick tried to clear his mind, what a crazy fucking day and tomorrow he would have to face the pair of them again. He was starting to loose it now.  
Slowly Rick began to drift off into a long and restless sleep, his dreams filled with Carols wanting and Daryl’s hatred. It was going to be a long night.


	2. But with him it's different.

The cafeteria was empty when Rick arrived down the next morning, he was glad in a way because he really didn’t want to see Carol right now. Like he had predicted, he had hardly slept, the look on Daryl’s face haunting his mind. He really needed to clear this mess up.  
Taking a water bottle he quickly headed outside, it was his turn to check around the perimeter today for any walkers that may be lurking.

The day seemed even hotter than yesterday, the air dry and thick. Rick hadn’t been out for five minutes and he was already wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
Taking a small sip from his bottle Rick failed to notice the large hand grip his lower arm. Before he had time react he was being pulled across the courtyard, his legs refusing to keep up with him.  
“What the fuck!” He cried out in his frustration, almost tripping over.  
“Quiet.” His capture hissed not slowing down for anything.

The next thing he knew he was being pinned against a hard wall far away from everyone, Daryl’s cold blue eyes staring into his.   
“Daryl what are you doing?” Rick tried to push him away, but Daryl was far too strong.   
“What’s going on with you and Carol?” Daryl’s voice was low, almost a growl. “And don’t say nothing, I saw you two yesterday!”  
“You saw what you wanted to see!” Rick yelled.  
“No! Tell me Rick.” Daryl moved his face closer to Rick’s, their noses almost touching. Damn he smelt good! Rick’s heart thudded loudly in response, what was wrong with him? Why did this man make him so nervous all of a sudden?  
“Daryl let go of me.” Rick demanded, the atmosphere was heated now an he just couldn’t understand it.

Stepping back, Daryl released his firm grip from Rick’s chest causing him to drop to the floor. Why was he so weak all of a sudden? He couldn’t figure it out.  
Looking up he caught that ice stare from Daryl, the look in his eyes sending a dark shiver through his body.  
“Carol came onto to me. I told her no but she got crazy.” Rick spoke loudly never taking his eyes off Daryl.  
“I’m sorry.” He continued. “I know there must be something between you two but Im not interested in her like that.”  
Daryl’s expression suddenly changed, his features softening, there was a small hint of a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. Was there a joke here?

Picking Rick up from the floor Daryl pushed him against the wall again, this time using his entire body.  
“There’s nothing between me and Carol.” Daryl’s face was even closer than before making Rick’s heart feel as though it were going to burst from his chest.  
“Then why were you..” Daryl suddenly pushed his lips against Ricks, cutting him off mid sentence.   
Taken by surprise, Rick forced Daryl away acting on reflex.  
“Daryl!” Rick’s heart was beating faster than ever, his breath dry and rugged.  
“I can’t let Carol have you Rick.” Daryl launched forward again, his mouth invading Rick’s once more.

Rick’s mind was a blur, he didn’t know how to react, Daryl was kissing him deeply and he liked it! In the heat of the moment Rick deepened the kiss, searching Daryl’s mouth with his tongue, moaning loudly as he did.  
This was all happening so fast, but Rick never wanted it to end, it just felt so right an he needed Daryl so badly!  
“Daryl.” He cried out as he felt a cold hand reach inside his trousers making him hard.  
“Just relax.” Daryl whispered as he traced kisses along Rick’s stern jaw line making him gasp. “You’re mine.” Daryl whispered directly into his ear.

Daryl then pulled of suddenly, breathing heavily, a look of satisfaction on his face. Rick’s entire body felt like jelly, he’d never felt wanting like this before, especially not for another man!  
“Carol said she loves me.” Rick spoke out. “Is it fair for me to deny her feelings but still want this with you?”  
“I told you Rick Grimes.” Daryl answered as he began walking away. “You’re mine.” And with that he was gone, leaving Rick alone and confused once again.

Taking a slow walk around the prison court yard, Rick couldn’t help but over think the situation he’d managed to get himself into. So much for a quiet few weeks, I guess it was a little too much to ask.  
Taking a seat close to the fence he couldn’t quite understand how all this had happened in the space of twenty four hours, how long had Daryl and Carol felt that way? And why for him!  
Laying down he filled his mind with thoughts of Daryl and that kiss. He couldn’t help but smile, it was so right yet so wrong, but what about Carol?   
‘Damn it, why me?’ the thought was constantly running through Rick’s mind. How could he do that with Daryl after rejecting Carol like that, it wasn’t right.  
“I must be the worlds biggest asshole!” Rick mumbled to himself, what the fuck was wrong with him?

That was it! He’d had enough now, he needed to settle this once and for all! The only way he could deal with this was to reject both Daryl and Carol, but would it really be so easy with Daryl?  
‘I told you Rick Grimes. You’re mine.’ Those words still sent chills through Rick’s spine, what was he doing to him!  
Deciding that he needed to end this now, Rick quickly made his way to the prison, he needed to find Daryl and fast!

Stepping inside the prison Rick made his way towards the cell blocks, he wasn’t sure Daryl would even be there but he had to start somewhere.   
“Daryl!” he called out as he entered the cells. “Daryl we need to talk!” Damn it where was he?  
Turning quickly on his heal, Rick headed down to the prison cafeteria, why was he in such a rush? The thought of seeing Daryl again only made him anxious, he knew he wouldn’t take too lightly to this.  
Bursting into the cafeteria Rick found Daryl sitting at a far table, he was filled with adrenaline now. Taken by surprise Daryl jumped up from his seat, a worried look crossing his face.  
“Rick whats going on?” he shouted. “Something happened?”  
“We can’t do this Daryl! We just can’t its not right!”  
“Damn it Rick!”  
Daryl bounded across the room taking Rick by the shoulder forcing him onto the nearest table. “It’s right Rick.”

Before Rick knew it Daryl was on him again kissing him even harder than before. Rick wanted to fight him off but he just couldn’t. It was no use, he had no control over what was happening, and he couldn’t deny how much he wanted this man!  
Giving into his desires Rick kissed Daryl back, biting down hard onto his bottom lip. Daryl let out a low groan in response, knotting his fingers through Rick’s hair.  
Where had all this come from? These dark desires he suddenly felt for the redneck, there had always been something there between them but Rick never imagined it would end up being like this.   
“We can’t here Daryl.” Rick breathed between Daryl’s lips.   
“Hell we can’t” Daryl grinned in response. Standing up Daryl quickly removed his shirt, Rick couldn’t help but gaze at his body. Damn he looked so good right now.

Pushing himself from the table Rick followed Daryl’s league, removing his shirt quickly, almost ripping it.  
“Where has all this come from?” Rick asked, the words slipping from his swollen lips.  
“It’s always been there, you just didn’t see it.” Daryl replied in a low voice.  
Fuck it.  
Rick lurched forward at him knocking him to the floor, the impact hurt a lot but Daryl didn’t care right now, he finally got what he wanted. Rick.

The tension in the air was thick and heavy, the world around the two men seemed to disappear entirely, they only wanted each other right now and nothing else mattered.  
In the heat of their passion both men failed to hear someone enter the room.  
“This is why you rejected me Rick?” a small voice called out. Rick quickly spun around in a blur at the sound of the voice, panic filling his blue eyes. They’d been caught! Shit! And not just by anyone, but by the one person Rick really didn’t need to see right now. Carol.


	3. I can't help my desires.

Rick sat on his bed, he wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew it was late. Judith was staying with Beth tonight, allowing Rick to rest, but after what had recently happened there was no resting.  
The look on Carol’s when she caught Rick with Daryl was crashing through his thoughts, how could he allow that to happen. His weak moment with Daryl had caused more pain than he intended it to and he couldn’t allow it to happen again.  
Lying down on the bed, Rick attempted to get some sleep, it had been a long day and he was starting to feel it.

“Rick?” a voice whispered at the door. “Rick.” Recognising the voice almost immediately Rick turned on his side, he knew the only way for him to get it across to Daryl was to ignore him.  
“You can’t just ignore me like this, not after this afternoon.”  
“This afternoon!” Rick suddenly jumped up from the bed, charging over to Daryl he forced his back against the wall, holding his hand to his neck.  
“This afternoon was a mistake, Daryl. How could I do that to Carol!” Rick kept his voice low but he still carried a threatening tone towards Daryl.   
“She’ll get over it.” Daryl's voice was careless towards the situation causing a deep anger in Rick. He cared for Carol a lot and he didn’t want to hurt her like this.

Letting go of Daryl, Rick paced the cell trying to convince himself not to loose his temper with the redneck, it wouldn’t do any of them any good.   
“I can't help the way I feel Rick!” Daryl snapped.  
“Quiet you’re gonna wake everyone up!” Rick hissed, he was pissed now an he just wanted him to leave.  
“Fine.” Daryl gritted his teeth, his pale blue eyes filled with rage. “But you know you feel the same, this afternoon proved that!”  
“A moment of weakness.” Rick scolded. “It wont happen again, I can't let it.”   
“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?” Daryl asked, his voice almost a growl.  
“Just leave.” Rick sighed. 

Daryl turned away without saying another word, if he was hurt by all this he hid it well. Rick however couldn’t hide his anger, but who was he even angry at? Daryl or himself?  
Rick sat down at the end of the bed, his head in his hands. Why did Daryl have to confess all this now, his timing couldn’t have been worse and now he had ended up hurting two of the people he was really close with.   
How had it gotten to Rick being the bad guy once again when none of this was his fault? Perhaps he was just destined to live a life of ruin.

The next day was the same old thing, people out on a run, a garden that needed watering and a son who refused to speak with his own father. Same old. Except today there was something different, Rick was distracted by an overwhelming feeling that just wouldn’t let up.   
Finishing with the small garden Rick made his way back inside, today he would just do a small search around the back parts of the prison, make sure no more walkers had managed to get in again. Just another day living in a world of the dead.

There didn’t seem to be many walkers around by the old cells at the back of the prison, just the odd two that were easily taken care of with a simple blade. Rick didn’t usually do this alone but it was rare that he would get this time to himself and besides, he had the walkie talkie with him just incase.  
When he was sure it was clear (for now) Rick took a seat in one of the cells, it was covered in dust but it was quiet, which was nice for once. Closing his eyes Rick once again thought about Daryl and Carol, he could only hope this drama would die down soon but then again he knew better than that. He felt bad for Carol but at the same time he felt even worse for himself, was that selfish? Rick had never known how Daryl truly felt, an he hadn't realised how he felt either, was it the same? However it was he couldn’t allow it, the only way to avoid hurting anyone anymore was to just leave it at that, even if the thought of never truly being with Daryl was somewhat painful.  
Rick was suddenly startled by a noise, too much thinking made him vulnerable to the dangers of this world, he needed to focus! Taking out his knife he slowly moved off the bed making sure not to make a sound as to avoid unwanted attention. The noise sounded like heavy foot steps, too heavy for it to be a walker, someone was following him.  
Keeping his back to the wall inside the cell Rick peaked around the corner, he was prepared for anything that may come at him this time.

At first the footsteps stopped for a while but the small shuffling sounds assured Rick that he still wasn’t alone. Who the hell was it? Then the footsteps started again, getting even closer now to where he was. Rick steadied himself, waiting for who ever was about to step around the corner, first came the echoed steps and the large shadow. Holding his breath Rick carefully stepped out of the cell to approach the person head on.  
“Careful where you aim that thing.” The smug voice came.  
“Daryl what the hell!” Rick shouted as Daryl came striding around the corner into the cell block.   
“Quiet.” Daryl warned, “don’t wanna attract any unwanted attention.”  
“A bit late for that.” Rick’s tone was ice cold towards Daryl, he didn’t mean to be so harsh but it was the only way to stop all this nonsense.

Daryl stepped closer to rick a cunning look in his eyes. Without warning he suddenly forced him back into the cell pushing him down onto the bed.  
“Daryl!” Rick cried out, he couldn’t allow this to happen again!  
“I cant just let you go Rick!”  
“Daryl we can’t!” Rick could slowly feel himself surrendering to his desires for Daryl, he needed to stop this before he completely gave in.  
“Daryl please we have to stop this.”  
“Why?” Daryl asked climbing onto him and slowly kissing along his jaw line. “I know you want this as much as I do Rick! Just give into me.”  
Daryl locked his lips onto Rick’s kissing him hard, Rick wanted to push him away but he just couldn’t. Daryl was right, he did want this which made it difficult to deny him.

Finally succumbing to his wants Rick slowly parted his lips allowing Daryl to slip his tongue inside. Rick could only moan in response, he tasted so damn good! How had he managed to be pulled back in again! Daryl slowly began to unbutton ricks shirt before removing it completely, slowly he traced kisses along his chest licking and sucking at his nipples.  
Rick sucked in sharp breath, running his fingers through Daryl's dark hair.   
Rick's breathing was heavy as Daryl made his way to his navel, Slowly he began to unbutton Rick's pants. Rick had never felt so turned on his life, he was hard now and he ached for Daryl, he wanted him! Daryl then removed Rick's bottoms completely before removing his own clothes. 

Now both men were there naked before each others eyes, Daryl had a good body and Rick couldn’t help but admire it. Daryl then leaned over Rick kissing him again, Rick couldn’t help but squirm beneath him, their naked bodies rubbing together drove him insane, his entire body was heated.  
“Tell me what you want Rick?” Daryl breathed in Rick's ear.   
“You!” he groaned grabbing Daryl’s waste as he bought his knees up by his hips.  
Daryl moved his hand down south, taking Rick’s length into a firm grip, he quickly began to rub him up and down in a steady rhythm causing a delicious friction. Rick gritted his teeth, it felt so fucking good he could only groan loudly in response. Moving his body backwards Daryl knelt down into a comfortable position, then he had Rick in his mouth sucking hard. Rick threw his head back, his hands ripping at the old sheets. Fuck! 

“Ah! Daryl!! He cried, a dark feeling building through his body. Daryl continued to stroke Rick with his hand whilst licking around the head, teasing him. Daryl then took Rick in deeper, right to the hilt, going harder as he did.   
“Ah i-im gonna cum!” Rick shouted as he tried to suppress his moans. But daryl didn’t stop, he wanted Rick to call his name as he came, he needed to hear it.  
With a loud cry Rick called out Daryl's name as he reached a dramatic climax, finishing inside his mouth.

Daryl sat up wiping his mouth as Rick lay there breathless, damn he was good!  
“Mine.” Daryl grinned in response to Rick’s orgasm. “Lift your hips now.” He ordered.  
Doing as he asked Rick lifted his hips, he was nervous about the next part, he'd never done anything like this before. Daryl rubbed his finger around Rick’s entrance before inserting them inside, he wanted him to get used to this feeling before taking him all the way. He carefully pushed it in and out before placing another finger inside.  
Rick pushed against his fingers in response, the friction felt amazing.

Deciding Rick was ready for this Daryl removed his fingers before steadily inserting himself inside, he stilled at first allowing him to adjust. Rick was tense at the feeling of Daryl inside him, it felt so alien.  
“Relax, you're too tight.” Daryl scolded him.  
Taking in a deep breath Rick let out a long moan as Daryl fully inserted himself inside, at first he moved slowly before picking up his pace, thrusting hard.  
Rick pushed his body against Daryl causing him to go even deeper, it hurt so much but in a good way. It felt so right!

“Come on Rick.” Daryl hissed through gritted teeth his breath rugged as he continued to thrust deeply. The sound of Daryl using his name in a such a way made Rick hard again, in the heat of the moment he began to rub himself as Daryl had before. He tried to keep his rhythm in time with him but it was so damn hard to focus, he just wanted to come at the same time as him.   
Daryl leaned over Rick kissing him again whilst he continued his hip movements, both men moaned against each others lips, their breath hot. Rick grabbed at Daryl's hair, pulling it hard as he bit down onto his lower lip.  
Daryl then frantically searched Rick’s mouth with his tongue, he was coming to his limit now an he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I cant hold it anymore.” Daryl shouted speeding up, Rick writhed beneath him, breathy moans escaping his lips.  
“Fuck! I can’t!” Daryl’s entire body shook as he released himself, his orgasm powerful with Rick following just as loudly. Daryl collapsed on top of Rick, he was breathless and sweaty, his entire body felt weak. Rick wrapped his arms around the redneck pulling him into his body. That was one hell of an experience.  
“That was something.” Rick smiled as he gently stroked Daryl's hair.   
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited.” Daryl admitted resting his head on ricks chest. Rick just chuckled in response, well worth the wait right?

Daryl lying in his arms seemed to make Rick forget about the world and anything in it, that moment was all that mattered. Nothing else. Rick felt himself drifting off now, he was exhausted and all this excitement had taken it out of him. As they lay there in the silence both men fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. The world around them fading into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my Fanfiction then please also check out my Original works under Chelle Bulsara  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5870701
> 
> I hope one day to improve further on my works and become a published author!  
> I hope you enjoy all my work and any feedback is welcome to help me improve for future works. X


End file.
